criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Adra
| Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = Adra | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = true | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | Name = Adra | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Dwarf | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common; Dwarvish | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Iron Hearth Tavern, Kraghammer | Family = | Connections = Shile and Belan (employees) Balgus (patron and supplier) Vox Machina (patrons) | Profession = Innkeeper Tavernkeeper | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} Adra is the owner of the Iron Hearth Tavern in the upper district of Kraghammer. As an NPC, she is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Adra is a dwarven woman whom Vox Machina first seen behind the bar of her tavern with a towel over one arm. Personality Adra seems to be very strict when it comes to her business, as her all-male staff of barkeeps looked to be run ragged. Biography Background Shortly after Vox Machina entered the Iron Hearth Tavern, Vax'ildan pulled out a sack of gold and called out to the bartender to buy a round for everyone in the room. All eyes turned to Adra, who was standing behind the bar and staring at Vax in confusion. After a short pause she loudly praised the half-elf's generosity and announced the round to the room. Vax asked her to bring an entire cask of ale for Grog and Adra went off to the back room to retrieve one. She returned a moment later and began passing out drinks. Scanlan complimented Adra's business and hospitality, then asked if there were any rooms Vox Machina could stay in. After flipping through a tome for a moment, she told him there were openings on the second floor. Scanlan told her that rooms next to each other were preferred, so Adra shouted to Shile, one of her workers, to move another patron to the third floor to make room for their new guests. As the other dwarf headed off to do so, Adra told the group that eight rooms would cost them 25 gold pieces per evening. Vex'ahlia, visibly uncomfortable with the price, decided to share a room with Keyleth, while Grog and Scanlan would also share a room. Slightly disappointed, Adra lowered the price to 15 gold. After they told her they were staying for about a week, she offered to discount the price to 100 gold for the whole week if they paid in advance, which they agreed to. She then handed out the room keys and warned them not to do anything stupid around the Carvers, a military class which functions as Kraghammer's law enforcement. Percy told her that they shouldn't have a problem with the Carvers, as the group was mostly looking for Lord Greyspine. Vex interrupted and asked Adra if she had seen a halfling come through. After thinking for a moment, she says she did see a halfling woman staying on the bottom floor of the Firebrook Inn a few weeks before. The woman had been wearing silver armor and had gotten into a few fights. Adra liked her, although she hadn't seen her recently. Grog asked Adra if there was a champion of the tavern's fighting circle. She turned the barrel of ale around, showing the group a symbol burned into it that said Balgus Brewery. She said Balgus was the champion, but she didn't think he was ready to fight at the time. She then pointed to the edge of the bar where an older dwarf was passed out drunk. Grog decided to postpone his fight. Adra gave Vox Machina some information about two members of the Greyspine family: Nostoc Greyspine and Gradem Greyspine. She once more advised them not to do anything stupid, to keep the coin flowing, and to stay in the upper levels of Kraghammer, as the lower levels were where a lot of the business and mining took place. She told them that they'd need proper credentials to speak to anyone down there. Vex'ahlia asked her where they could find Nostoc. Adra told them that if he wasn't at Greyspine Manor he'd be at the Greyspine Quarry Tiberius asked her if there were any mystics or people who practiced the arcane arts in town, and she directed him towards House Thunderbrand, as they ran most of the arcane practices in the city and also trained others in the art. Scanlan thanked Adra for her time and the party left her to resume pouring drinks for the patrons. Relationships Character Information Abilities Notable Items Quotations Trivia References Art: Category:Kraghammer